Harmony Oneshots
by gamechamp85
Summary: Will only be one-shots. That I might turn into stories if I get the ideas. However these one shots will be able to be up for grabs for anyone that wants to write you have my blessing.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin manages to wake up Morgana from her nightmare.

"Morgana was it the same one you have been having."

"Yeah and it's bad."

"What happens."

"Merlin the next keepers of magic will be killed, but the person who kills them will be controlled to do so. The world will be destroyed, but they will be able to control the hollows."

"Tell me what happened in the dream."

"It wasn't a dream more like flashes."

"What were they."

"Of them going to Gringotts and doing a blood test. He is also and heir to Arthur and Gwen. Who ever are the Founders minus Huffelpuff. He is also related to someone named Pervelle. While is soul bonded mate is related to Huffelpuff, but the reason she is so strong is because that family had a squib curse on them and it only broke on her birth."

"What else."

"Everything starts going bad in their fourth year when his friend deserts him for thinking he entered the tournament. When they return to her parents house her parents are dead and they fight deatheaters, but are killed in the back from someone they trusted. Some black dog named Sirius continued where they left and maged to help, but in the end it didn't matter. Turns out that the prophecy is a fake concerning the boy, but then it's not."

"How was Sirius able to help."

"Harry left him everything and used it to help flee people who wanted to leave."

"Can anyone defeat him."

"Defeat Tom yes"

"What do you mean about the prophecy though."

"Tom and Albus are only pawns. Harry has to defeat the real Dark Lord that was behind it all."

"Morgana is he a descendant."

"Yeah he is and his name is Harry Potter."

"What can we do." asks Merlin

"What about time travel."

"We could do it, but we would have to stay there a long time." Merlin tells her.

"I know we would have to stay and help."

"You wanna do it."

"Yeah I do" Morgana tells him.

"Good because I have an idea."

Minerva watches as Albus leaves and decides to stay behind until Harry is taken inside the house by the awful humans. She starts to think about James and Lilly, but her thoughts are interrupted as a portal opens and two people she reconizes come out. Morgana heads over to Harry and then into the house while Merlin walks over to Minerva.

"Hello Minerva you don't have to worry about Harry he will grow up happy and loved. We have been here two weeks and we will make sure Albus can't find Harry until he attends Hogwarts as for the muggles inside were putting in a fake memory of them finding Harry and then abandoning him on a rainy night in an alley dumpster."

"Isn't that cruel."

"It fits the people they are, but Harry will be better off." he says as he touches her forehead.

"What did you just do." asks Minerva

"I made your shields stronger and made it so you can't be obliviated. Also when you sleep you will see my wifes visions."

Morgana comes out of the house with Harry and Minerva tells him bye. Harry grabs her finger and doesn't let go.

"Well let you come by and see him from time to time. Well send for you." Morgana tells her.

"Thank you." Minerva tells them. She kisses Harrys cheek and apparates away. Harry waves at where she disappeared at.

Merlin and Morgana take off all charms on him and they then apparate to a house that they will be living for quite awhile. Merlin asks why she chose this house. Morgana just looks to her left and smiles and then heads inside of the house with Harry who fell asleep in her arms.

Not knowing why she chose those area because the only thing to the left that got his eye is a mailbox reading Grangers.


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Harry Wellington but I was born Harry Potter. You are probably wondering why I said Wellington. I will get to that later. When I was just a child my biological parents were murdered by Voldemort. My parents were James and Lily. After they were murdered I was left on the doorstep of my relatives. What they did next was awful. I found out that they put me in a dumpster and walked away. I was found by a group of kids who were playing outside. I was sent to the Foster Group Home and was there until I was five.

I was adopted by Thomas Jacob Wellington. He is a lawyer that owns his law firm. He has low fees which makes his firm so successful. He has also never lost a case. He grew up in a family of eight other siblings. He has always been there since he adopted me. He taught me everything there is to know about being a man and the rules on how to treat a lady. The number one thing he told me is that the wife is always right.

His wife Alexis Nicole Wellington is a Social Worker. She was friends with my Social Worker. Just like Thomas was there for me so was Alexis. She taught me everything I know also. She taught me how women like to be treated and because of that every time my wife has her visitor I wait on her hand and foot until she feels better.

Thomas and Alexis are my mom and dad and that is what I call them. When I was little they always told me I was special. When I was six I had my first bout of accidental magic. They both saw it and sat me down. They told me that they aren't mad that the vase is broken and it's not my fault. They told me that I was a wizard and would be attending Hogwarts when I became of age. That is when they told me that they are squibs. They were both born to Pure-blood famalies and cast out because they had no magic. When I asked where they are now they said they died in the first war, but their siblings left the magic world because it was to dangerous. I remember asking if they have magic and they said yes. That is when they told me everthing about who killed my parents and why I am a hero in the wizarding world. They told me that there is a rumor he is still alive. They told me that my aunts and Uncles would train me and they did because by the time I entered Hogwarts I knew more than the Aurors. They told me to keep my magic level knowledge secret and I did.

My Uncles and Aunts may have trained me in magic, but they all taught me self defence. They taught me how to fight. I know Ninjutsu, Krav Maga, Tai Chi, Kung Fu, Karate and Taekwondo. Since they had taught me young I am an expert in all of them and very good. I played an extra in a movie because of my fighting skills. I didn't know it back then, but fighting would become my life. After I graduating I opened up my own place and now train others in self defence. I also get the trouble makers to keep them out of trouble and find a new direction in life.

Our neighbors were the Grangers. Emma and Daniel Granger. They are both Dentists. They have one daughter Hermione. Hermione was my first friend. We did everything together. We were always the top of our class in school. We always kept each others secret. When I told her about my magic she thought it was cool and promised not to tell anyone. She became my soul bonded mate by the time Hogwarts started. My Aunts and Uncles were able to keep it hidden from other people. We later married when we were old enough.

Hermione also trained in the self defense. However as for a career she followed in her parents footsteps. She works at their practice and when they decide to retire it will go to her. Any way getting way ahead of my self.

When the time for me to attend Hogwarts. I was sad because I would be leaving everyone luckily one of my Aunts will be working as a Hogwarts Professor to keep an eye on me because of the danger, Not only that, but her son was attending as well. Hermione and I promised to write as often as possible.

On the train I met Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones. We became instant friends. A Ronald Weasley later joined our compartment. While Neville, Hannah, Susan and I talked about our hobbies, likes and dislikes all Ronald wanted to know about was my scar and if it hurts. He also talked about Quidditch a lot. I bought everyone a treat when it came buy. I got three chocolate frogs. I got a Nicholas Flemmel and Godric Gryffindor card. The other chocolate frog had a Albus Dumbeldore card. I threw that card out the window because of the things I have been hearing. Ron thought I was crazy and yelled at me for doing that. The sorting was weird with the hat. Ron was in Gryffindor. Neville, Hannah and Susan were Huffelpuff and I became a Ravenclaw. When the hat said Ravenclaw I was happy and let everyone know it to.

Neville Longbottom was always there for me and had my back even to this day. He was there for me through everything. He was there for me to get the stone. I later found out it was a fake made by Flemmel. He always had my back in second year with the whole parsel mouth thing going on. He thought it was cool. I visited his place over the summer and had a talk with the snakes that are around. The snakes told me their names and I told Neville. I also told Neville what the snakes want. I told the snakes that Neville wants them to protect the Greenhouses and not kill the plants. Neville and the snakes agreed. It was funny. In third year he helped me with Sirius escape. In fourth he believed me with the tournament and helped me. He had my back at the Department of Mysteries, but his girlfriend Hannah was hit by a curse by Dolohov. When we went to search for the Horocruxes he was right there next to me. At the battle he was right next to me taking on Voldemort. Our last year at Hogwarts was relaxing. He was Prefect.

Hannah Abbot was just like Neville always there for me. She liked to follow the rules. She tried to stop Neville and Susan from going after the stone so Neville petrified her. In second year she was petrified, but was able to find out what it was from the search we had all been doing. In third she kept Ron occupied while me Neville and Susan rescued Sirius. In fourth she believed that I was innocent and was set up. She never blamed me for what happened in fifth year she said that she followed because she was doing what was right. She helped us search for the Horocruxes. She was right there at the final fight as well. She enjoyed her last her at Hogwarts as a Head Girl. I was Head Boy.

Susan Bones always had my back as well. When we had to retrieve the stone she had to get Ron to calm down. She was there for the whole Parselmouth saga going on. She was there to help us rescue Sirius. Neville rode a broom while me and Susan rode Buckbeak. In fourth there was a picture of us hugging. I took her to the ball. People thought that we were dating. Me and Susan always denied it, but they never believed us. I didn't know it then, but Susan made Hermione a promise that she would protect me from other girls and in return Hermione has to protect her boyfriend from other girls. In her last year of Hogwarts she was a Prefect.

Next is Ron. He only had one two things on his mind. Food and Quidditch. When he got older it was three things. Food, Quidditch and Girls. In first year Ron helped us get through by playing Chess. In second year we missed the train. He wanted to take the car that flys which was a stupid idea. Instead I went to the Ministry and told Amelia. She took me to Hogwarts, but Ron took the car and crashed into the tree. He was mad at me for going to the Ministry. In third he was stuck in bed while we had to rescue Sirius. In fourth he lost my trust because he thought that I put my name in the goblet when I never did. In fifth he blamed me for his sister and him getting hurt at the Ministry. They were hurt pretty badly to. In sixth he helped us search for the Horocruxes, but then took off. He came back, but couldn't find us because we hid again we didn't want him helping us. The day he left is the day our friendship ended. He was at the final battle and lived. In our last year at Hogwarts he tried talking to us, but we told him our friendship was over. When Minerva was going through some papers she found something of interest concerning Ron. His grades. We never let Ron copy off of our work we even had our work charmed to that whoever looks at the paper will see the wrong answer. Apparently all through Hogwarts the only grade Ron ever got was Troll. He had to restart first year again or flunk out. He chose to flunk out because he thought he could play Quidditch. He was wrong they like players that did well in school and graduated.

Then there are the other Weasley

His sister Ginny hated Hermione. Ginny wanted to marry me because I was rich. So she tried giving me love potions. Luckily they didn't work because I was in love with Hermione.

Molly was always smothering me. Even though I already had a mother she tried to become one to me also. She helped Ginny make love potions to give to me so that their family could become rich.

Fred and George always had our back. They were able to start their own buisness, but with Hermiones encouragement she made them finish Hogwarts then go to muggle college and get a degree in buisness management. Fred and George are glad that they took Hermiones advice. They are already millionaires. They don't keep in touch with the evil clan of the Weasley.

Hermione and I have ten kids. Six boys and four girls. On-

"Daddy Daddy can you tell us a bedtime story" asks Lily our youngest who is four.

"Which one"

"The story of you and mom and everything else." asks James who is twelve

"You all already know the story."

"Yeah we do, but not everything. Like why mom always gets sad at the scar on your chest. Or why you almost died." asks Catherine

"Or what you and mom did over summer or how people reacted when they found out you were married to mom."

"What's going on in here."

"Hello honey" he says as he kisses his wife

"So what's going on."

"They want us to tell them our life story as a bedtime story."

"How much do they want to know."

"I don't know."

"Come on kids let's go to the living room and bring your sheets and pillows."

A few minutes later all the kids are laying on the middle of the living room getting ready to hear the story.

"So where should I start." Harry asks.

Hermione whispers something into his ear and he smiles.

"I had only had one place to live. I never had my own room or anything. Everything was always shared. Three months after my fifth birthday a couple came looking to adopt. Every time a person came to adopt we were excited because we were hoping that we were next."

_Five year old Harry is being led by a Social Worker into a room._

"_Harry I would like you to meet Thomas and Alexis Wellington. They would like to adopt you."_


	3. Chapter 3

Ron, Ginny and some other kids are on a field trip at the Ministry. They are being led around by an Unspeakable who is wearing a mask.

"Now we will be heading to the book of soul mates"

"What is that" asks Ron

"It is a book that keeps track of all witches and wizards and who their soul mate is."

They all enter the chamber and see a book in the middle.

"Can you see if I am soul mated to Harry." asks Ginny

"Sorry we only check when one happens."

All of a sudden the whole room lights up in red, pink, and white.

"What just happened" asks a Ravenclaw

"Someone found their soul mate." he says as he looks at the book.

"Who" asks Ron

"A Harry Potter and Hermione Granger completed their soul bond which started two years ago." he tells them as he still is looking at the book. Then he sees something else that catches his eye.

"Time to go" he tells them as he ushers them all out of the Ministry

As they all leave the Ministry they see that it is in chaos with people running around. They are wondering what has caused this chaos to happen at the Ministry. Ron and Ginny find their father.

"Dad what is going on." asks Ron

"Not now" he tells them

"Dad we want to know." Ginny tells him

"Both of you leave now" he tells them and hurries away

~HOGWARTS~

Harry and Hermione are in the Gryffindor common room when they are confronted Ron and Ginny.

"So I guess congratulations are in order." Ginny says sarcastically.

"What are talking about." asks Harry

"Well when you kissed my girl you became married."

"Ron I am definitely not your girl. I don't even like you that way."

"What does Harry have that I don't then. Money."

"No it's not about the money. I have been in love with Harry for I don't know how long. It could be from when he saved me from the troll in first year. It could be in second year when he was always by my bedside while I was petrified when you only came once, but I knew for sure in third year. I love everything about him that even though he had a bad upbringing he is still a kind and loving person. I love his faults also. I am completely and utterly in love with Harry James Potter. Not the boy who lived."

They are shocked

"Tell me Ginny why do you love Harry. Why do you think you will be good for him" Hermione asks

"We both love Quidditch and he always looks at me." Ginny tells her

"I never saw you that way Ginny and if I gave you that impression I am sorry and I don't love Quidditch. I love flying, but What do you mean were married." he asks them

"When you guys kissed you became married. Apparently you guys are soul-bonded."

Harry and Hermione are shocked.

"I guess all I can offer is my congratulations." Ron tells them. Ginny congratulates them also.

"Harry you know what this means. It means you are an adult and can leave the Dursleys. First thing I would do is see if they have been taking from your vault." Hermione tells him.

"Don't you think that is a little far fetched they wouldn't have access to it." Ron tells them.

"He's right Hermione. They are muggle."

"You should probably get a statement for your accounts then so that you can keep track. See if any money is missing."

"You do realize that Goblins are trust worthy and would tell you if money was removed illegally." Ginny tells them.

A few more minutes pass of conversations before Ron and Ginny leave.

"Harry why don't they want us to see you accounts."

"Not sure." he replies as he lies back with Hermione.

Hermione kisses him again, but what they don't know is that they have a red head watching upset that the plan didn't work.

~MINISTRY~

Amelia Bones is reading over the information that Auror Shackbolt brought her that has information on Harry Potter and why the ministry is in such disarray.

"Tonks what are doing here."

"I have some papers here that concern Lord Potter. Apparently money has been taken from Lord Potters account and given to people or organizations."

Amelia looks at her papers and sees if she sees anything.

"I don't have anything here according to shackbolt" Amelia tells her

Tonks hands her the papers she has gathered

"You might want to take a look at number nineteen," Tonks tells her

Amelia does as she asks and become angry. Taking the papers that Shackbolt brought her and the ones Tonks brought her she compares them.

"What do you think." asks Tonks

"We pay back the money. We don't have a choice."

"How much" asks Tonks

"Seventy-five million to the Pendragon line."

"As in King Arthur."

"The one and only." Amelia tells her

"Who else do we owe money to."

"Ninety million to all the Founders."

"I kinda suspected that. Anyone else."

"Nine hundred billion to Potter and Black each."

"He's head of all those families isn't he." asks Tonks

"Yeah he is." Amelia tells her

"What else is there." asks Tonks

"Harry Potter owns Hogwarts and they owe billions in tuition fees."

"How is that possible."

"Some payed less and some didn't pay at all to attend."

"How long has this been going on."

"Five years after the Founders died the Pure-blood movement started"

"Let me guess the same thing is happening in Diagon Alley." Tonks tells her.

"Yep and because of that we owe billions." Amelia tells her.

Amelia looks at the paper and looks sick.

"What is it. It's bad if you look like your going to throw up."

"Harry Potter has had half his properties sold off to other families. We now have to retrieve them. This will put a lot of families without a place to go."

"Who sold the properties."

"His magical guardian."

"I didn't think they had that kind of power."

"He doesn't."

"Who's his magical guardian." asks Tonks

"I haven't found out yet, but you did contact the goblins though right."

"Yes ma'am and because of all this going on they have frozen all magical accounts world wide."

"Why world wide."

"Harry has accounts in every continent. They have to get back all his money and all his properties. It not only effects us, but other countries as well."

Amelia looks at the papers again.

"He has seven seats on the Wizegmont which he'll be able to take over. According to this Albus has been making votes since Harry was underage."

"That must mean he is his magical guardian." states Tonks

"Which also mens he has a lot to answer for."

Amelia hands a paper to Tonk.

"Look it this."

Reading the paper Tonks becomes upset.  
"This is the will of James and Lilly."

"Yes, but this isn't the one that was read. According to the will Peter Pettigrew was the secret Keeper and Sirius was innocent. Albus knew since he was the one that put up the Fifeluis charm. This will tells that Voldemort name is really Tom Riddle. It also tells where Harry would go. It states that he will not go to her sister. Since this was ignored the people have a lot to answer for." Amelia says

"I could have had a bratty little brother who got on my nerves, but still would of protected." Tonks says

"Same with Susan if your parents couldn't take him in."

"My mom will be upset."

Tonks and Amelia continue talking because they are afraid to look at the final paper. A paper that lists the names and amount taken from the vaults of Lord Harry James Potter.

They already know that they have been betrayed by one person, but to find out that it will be a lot is scary.

"Ready Tonks."

"Yes. No. Just get it over with." Tonks tells her

"We'll lists the crimes committed also.

"Albus Dumbeldore has stolen four hundred and fifty billion galleons from Harry. He kidnapped Harry and placed him in an abusive environment. He sold stolen property. Tampering with the Will of Lord James and Lady Potter. I also want you to find out if Harry was almost killed while living with his relatives and if so well add accessory to attempted murder. Well also add premeditated murder in the first degree since he plans on letting Harry die without knowledge of the Horocruxes according to Lilys notes in her will."

"God bless Lily for all her notes."

"Yep."

"Is that all for Albus."

"Yes."

"Who next."

"Cornelius Fudge."

"Won't that be much harder."

"Yes which is why with him we have to be careful."

"How much did he take."

"He has stolen ten point five billion dollars from Harry and owns six of Harrys houses only one is his that is owned by his family."

"That's perfect."

"What is it Tonks."

"I was just thinking that if the Goblins froze the accounts then they locked down all of his houses even the ones that were sold. If they did we have access to all of them even if they were sold off to light families. This gives us the right to search the houses without a warrant."

"Of course. We have to contact the goblins to have them search all of the houses for anything that has to do with Harry. We will have Aurors do it also so they can search for anything that connects to Tom Riddle."

"Who will we trust though."

"The Unspeakables."

"You sure."

"Yes when I was an unspeakable with Lily we were able to create a protection spell for that area. When you enter the room you get a small electrocution to knock you out if you have the dark mark."

"What if they did and didn't carry the dark mark."

"If they didn't they always had a signature around them that belonged to him so it was the same thing."

"What came of it."

"Only two have turned out to work for Voldermort within the last year and were killed."

"So the Unspeakables can be trusted."

"Yes and if I am right they are already with the Goblins looking for information."

"So who is next."

"Percy Weasley"

"Finally I can put his stuck up ass in Azkaban. I don't like him. How much for him."

"He took two point eight billion"

"Pompous ass."

"Molly Weasley took four point eight billion and used Harrys money to pay for all her kids to attend Hogwarts and pay for their school supplies."

"I never liked that bitch anyway. I hate pretending that I do. It's the only reason I took the job of going undercover to see what Albus does."

"Your doing a good job to. I chose you because your the best."

"Thanks so whose next."

"The Wizengamot members owe one point nine billion each."

"The people aren't going to like that."

"It doesn't matter anyway they just screwed over their families."

"Why."

"My dad told this to me, but it's true. The Wizengamot was created by the Potters. It was working out great, but they were always worried about corruption so they made a contract that each member signed. Over time contracts were broken and they paid the price, but it was small, but now its not."

"What is that."

"They had to hand over ten percent of what they owned."

"So how about now. How did they screw over their families."

"It has been going on a long time, but because they actually stole from the Potters everything and I mean EVERYTHING that they own will go to Harry Potter. Other than that Harry can decide what to do with the family members."

"That's good so who is next." asks Tonks

"Rufus Scrimgeour."

"I knew I never liked him. How much did he steal."

"He stole three point nine billion."

"Has he done anything since then."

"No, but I know the goblins are keeping watch." Amelia tells him

"What about Dolores"

"Dolores Umbridge stole three billion from Harry."

"I thought she would of taken more."

"She's not smart enough to take a lot without leaving a trail."

"That's true so who is next."

"Severus Snape took two point six billion." Amelia says

"Do you think he is a spy like Albus says." asks Tonks

"No which is why him being a deatheater will be added."

"Will he be put to death."

"I am still undecided about that. Now lets talk about Lucius Malfoy."

"Figures he would have stolen some money." Tonks replies

"He has taken one point five billion."

"He has a whole list of crimes against him doesn't he."

"Yes he does, but that will be added on later."

"Who is next."

"Peter Pettigrew has taken one point three billion." Amelia says

"Traitor and a thief." Tonks mutters

"What is that."

"I just said that he is traitor and a thief."

"How so." asks Amelia

"Sirius Black wasn't the secret keeper. Pettigrew was and Albus is the one that put the charm over their house."

"So Albus knew about the change." asks Amelia

Tonks just nods and watches as Amelia writes down information on a paper

"When is the will reading of Sirius Black." Amelia asks

"Next week why." Tonks asks as she watches Amelia write on a blank paper and sending it with an owl.

"I just sent the goblins a note to see if Sirius will was forged by Albus Dumbeldore." Amelia says just as a goblin comes in.

"Ragnok"

"Hello Amelia."

"What is this about"

"Sirius Blacks will."

"Is it a forged."

"Yes Albus did mess with it, but that won't be the one that will be read at the will."

"So Sirius had done one last trick before he died." Tonks says

"Yes and you will enjoy the will reading." the goblin replies as he leaves.

"Well glad to know that will work out well."replies Amelia

"So who is next."

"Vernon Dursley took one point two billion."

"So he hates anything magic, but will still from Harry."

"That about looks like it"

"What will we do about him."

"Well have the squibs take care of it."

"That's good so what else."

"Albus took two hundred and ninety billion for Hogwarts and one hundred and eighty billion for the Order of the Phoenix."

"That's more crimes to add to Albus."

"Yep there is."

"So who is next." asks Tonks

"The ones that is close to Harry."

"Who is that."

"Ron Weasley took twenty five million, Ginny Weasley took twenty five million, Fred took sixteen million and Charlie took sixteen million"

"Your kidding me."

"Nope."

"You mean to tell me that the only ones not to betray Harry are Arthur, Bill and George."

"Looks like it."

"I can't believe that."

"Neither can I."

"So who is next."

"Aberforth Dumbeldore."

"Albus brother took money also why."

"I have no idea, but he better have the funds to pay back twelve million."

"How much did Shackbolt take."

"Shackbolt took one hundred and fifty million."

"I can't believe he sold out."

"He is also one of my trusted Aurors beside you."

"What are we gonna do about him."

"It has already been decided and the final decision is up to Harry."

"So who is next."

"Rita Skeeter stole fifteen million."

"Finally we can do something about that terrible writer."

"Yes we can."

Tonks and Amelia continue talking for the next hour when an owl comes in and Amelia takes the note to read it as the owl flies off. Seeing Amelia smile Tonks knows that it is good news.

"What does it say" asks Tonks

"The goblins have unfrozen everyones accounts and the money taken from Harry has been returned."

"What about the houses."

"Those have been all locked up as well even the stuff in the house belongs to Harry."

"What about the tuition money for Hogwarts."

"The Goblins have taken the money from them that never paid or underpaid. They returned money to the ones that overpaid."

"How did they pay them back."

"The goblins opened up accounts for them and the money is in there."

"That's good, but tomorrow is going to be shocking."

**THE NEXT DAY**

**THE DAILY PROPHET**

**MONEY MISSING, MONEY ADDED**

**By Penelope Clearwater**

**Yesterday afternoon Goblin banks worldwide had locked down all accounts. All the accounts were locked up until six at night, but all accounts had money missing or money that was added. The question is why. Well it has come to my attention that Harry Potter has had people stealing from him. That story will be later, but also that everyone has been paying different tuition to attend Hogwarts. The accounts are as follows. Any and all Pure-bloods have one million galleons missing from their account for each person that is alive that attended Hogwarts. They either pay less or don't pay at all. All Half-bloods are missing ten fifty thousand galleons missing from their account for each person in their family that is alive that attended Hogwarts. All Muggle-borns that are in fourth year and up will no longer have to pay and are given how ever much that was overpayed into an account which will be given to you when you graduate. For any and all muggle-borns that have graduated you will be given two hundred and seventy million galleons because that is how much you over payed. For those that live in the muggle and left the magical they will be payed in muggle money. By reading this not all had to pay. For example Harry Potter a half-blood was being charged the same as a muggle. Cho and Cedric who are pure-bloods were paying the same as a half-blood. It wasn't only about blood, but also how much money you had.**

**If you think you have been screwed over by reading this then you have another thing coming because if you would like to know then read on.**

**Continued on page 3 Harry Potter**

**HARRY POTTER**

**By Penelope Clearwater**

**Yesterday at the Ministry everything went crazy all because Harry became married. He became married to his soulmate muggle-born and smartest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw Hermione Granger. When that happened all the secrets that the Ministry wanted to keep quite became found and Harry has been screwed over especially by those close to him. It makes me wonder who the real evil is. How was Harry screwed over well lets find out.**

_**Ignoring The Potter Will**_

**The whole will was ignored. No money went to anybody as stated in the will. It even lists that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper. Harry was sent to live with Lilys sister which it states that they don't want him there and hates anything magic. Lily and James wanted Harry to go Sirius, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Androdema Tonks or Amelia Bones. I recently found out while Harry was living at his aunts he was abused. Their names are Petunia and Vernon Dursley and their son is Dudley Dursley. They live at Pivet drive. **

_**MONEY STOLEN**_

**That is right there are people that had the audacity to steal. Not only will I tell you who, but how much and how else they betrayed Harry.**

**First up is Albus Dumbeldore he took four hundred and fifty billion galleons from Harry. He is the one that placed Harry in an abusive home. Not only that, but he tampered with the will of Lily and James. Albus made himself Harrys magical guardian and sold of most of the properties. Which have been returned with everything that was in the house as interest. Albus also took two hundred and ninety billion for Hogwarts and one hundred and eighty billion for the Order of the Phoenix. If you ask me I gotta wonder where the money for Hogwarts went.**

**Then there are the Ministry workers**

**Cornelius Fudge stole ten point five billion from Harry and also owned six of Harrys houses. Then there is t he Wizengamot members owe one point nine billion each. How can we trust the ones that enforce the laws if they are willing to steal from one of the purest light families there are. They will pay the price because there is a price to pay. They will find out later and I wish I could see their faces. Then there is **

**Rufus Scrimgeour he has stolen three point nine billion and Dolores Umbridge stole three billion from Harry. Auror Shackbolt took two hundred and fifty million. Amelia Bones has relieved Shackbolt from his post without pay. **

**What has happened to our Ministry and can it be trusted if they are willing to screw over the one person that is able to defeat Voldemort. **

**Then there is the Weasley Family. The one family that had showed him kindness.**

**Molly Weasley took four point eight billion dollars and used some to pay for all kids to attend Hogwarts and buy their supplies. I guess she only saw Harry as a golden ticket and not a son like she said. **

**Then there is Percy Weasley my ex. If I knew what he was doing I never would of dated him. He stole two point eight billion from Harry.**

**Charlie Weasley and Fred Weasley took sixteen million Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley took twenty five million. I always believed that Ron never was his friend. If that many Weasley betrayed him that is sad. I am just glad that the smartest Weasleys are on his side.**

**Then there are the other ones Severus Snape took two point six billion. He always was a greasy git. Lucius Malfoy took one point five billion and Peter Pettigrew has taken one point three billion. It has also come to my attention that it was Peter Pettigrew that was the secret keeper, but what makes it even worse is that Dumbeldork knew about it since he was the one that put the charm over Godrics Hollow. Then there is his magic hating uncle Vernon Dursley took who one point two billion. Aberforth Dumbeldore took twelve million and then last but not least**

**Rita Skeeter has stolen fifteen million. The Daily Prophet has fired Rita Skeeter and will not give her a final check. She is currently under arrest for being an unregistered animangus.**

**Charges have been brought up for each individual and all the money has been returned as have the houses. Amelia is leaving it up to Harry on what to do. **

**Meanwhile a new Minister of magic is being searched for. The choices are ones that Harry handpicked himself that will do well in office. Amos Diggory, Amelia Bones, Androdema Tonks.**

**I had a talk with Mr. Potter and he has informed me that Amelia Bones and Nymphandora Tonks have already written up a list of charges. Harry had this to say.**

"_**I can't think of having to go through court cases for all these people. Right now I am more concerned about taking down Voldemort. I am just glad that I won't be doing it alone. I will have my wife next to me. When defeating Voldemort and when I deal with those that betrayed."**_

"_**How do you feel about those that betrayed you."**_

"_**I had a feeling that it happened and they were only in it because I had money, but I didn't trust them."**_

"_**So why keep them near."**_

"_**Non-magic folks have a saying keep your friends close and your enemies closer. I learned a lot from them especially Ron. Ron told me he talks in his sleep and if you want to know any secrets ask him when e is asleep. He was never my friend I was just using him because he was an enemy."**_

"_**So it worked out**_

_**for you in the end."**_

"_**Yes it did."**_

WEASLEY MANOR location France

"Dad is all this true."

"Yes Bill. I am sorry to say."

At that moment Fleur comes in

"How much money is missing from our account."

"Just your Hogwarts tuition and supplies you had to buy for seven years."

"That's it."

"Yes"

"Should I inform my father."

"No have you read the prophet."

"Yes I read it before you."

Turning to his father Bill asks what is going to happen now

"I don't know, but what ever it is I am gonna back Harry."

"Me too."

replies George

"That goes for me and Fleur."

At that moment another voice interrupts

"Tell Harry he also has the backing of the French Ministry."

"So the question is how are we gonna help Harry." asks Fred

They come up with plans and ideas to help Harry

As everyone finishes reading The Great Hall becomes loud with people yelling and screaming at each other, teachers yelling at Albus. A few more moments pass before Minerva sends everyone to their room. All the teachers know that they will be having a meeting.

It is several hours later before Harry and Hermione enter Hogwarts and head toward the secret part of the castle that only an heir can enter and are greeted by Lady Hogwarts herself.

"You must be Lady Hogwarts."

"Yes I am. First I have information. The good news is, is that the ghosts of Hogwarts are on your side and will always give you information as will the portraits."

"That is good news." replies Hermione

"So what is the bad news."

"After reading the paper the school has been divided again, but I must say that it is worse."

"How so." asks Harry

"It has been divided three ways."

"How." asks Hermione

"They are For You, Against You and then there are the fence sitters that don't want to get involved."

"Do you know who they are."

"She doesn't, but we do." replies Nicholas as he and three other ghost float in next to Lady Hogwarts.

"Sir Nicholas so how are house doing."

"Sadly not well."

"So who is for Harry." asks Hermione

"All of the first and second years are for you. The only other ones that are for you are. Neville Longbottom he seems to have taken charge. Then there is George Weasley who sent an owl to inform Neville. You have both Creevy brothers on your side. Then you have Katie Bell, Seamus Finnegan, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Parvati Patil, Alicia Spinnet and Oliver Wood." Nicholas tells them

"What about the others."

"I don't know for sure if they are against you or if they are fence sitters. Sorry."

"What about Huffelpuff." asks Harry

"Same with Nicholas the house has been split." replies The Gray Lady

"Who is for me." asks Harry

"Susan Bones, Cedric Diggory, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Wayne Hopkins, Megan Jones, Ernie Macmillian and Zacharias Smith as for the others I am the same with Nicholas."

"What about you Lady Ravenclaw." asks Hermione

"Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Roger Davies, Padma Patil and Lisa Turpin. As for the others they are the same for me."

"What about you Bloody Baron." asks Harry

"Everyone in my house is against you."

"Figures." Hermione mutters

"Everyone except Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis and Theodore Nott.

"What about the teachers." asks Hermione

"Minerva, Fillius, Pomona, Poppy, Aurora and Bathsheba are the only teachers that are for you." Lady Hogwarts informs them

"That's good."

"What about the others."

"They are supporters of Dumbeldore. We aren't sure who is by choice though." Nicholas informs them.

"We shall leave you to go over the papers now." Lady Gray says as the ghost leaves

"Good luck and call me whenever you need me. I will be with you always." Lady Hogwarts replies before leaving.

"So Harry what happens now."

"Who knows." he replies


	4. Chapter 4

My name is Neville Longbottom and I want you to listen to me.

It has been years since Harry and Ginny married. However Ginny only wanted a couple things from Harry. Money, kids and popularity. She never got the popularity that she wanted though. After years of marriage and four kids she divorced him and got full custody of the kids. Harry had to pay twelve thousand galleons a month for each kid in child support. Harry hated it because he believed that all the kids weren't his. Harry was still Head Auror and loved his job very much. However his marriage wasn't the only one that was over. Ginny was married three months later.

Hermione and Ron were divorced also only by the pure luck of Hermione because of Rons temper. Not able to stay in a loveless marriage Hermione asked Ron for a divorce. She told him that if he didn't divorce her she would tell not only the wizarding world, but also the Goblins that since the day they married that he has been abusing her. She would also tell them that he has also been abusing Rose. Ron not wanting his name smeared divorced Hermione and got custody of Hugo and made it so that Hermione and Rose were taken off the Weasley family tapestry. In the wizarding world they were known as Hermione and Rose Granger. Neither had to pay child support. The divorce worked in Hermiones favor because she stopped being a house wife and soon became Head of the DMLE becoming Ron and Harrys boss. Harry didn't want the job and turned it down. Ron wasn't even offered the job making him mad. Six months after his divorce he remarried Lavender Brown.

Four years after their divorce Harry and Hermione were married in a beautiful muggle wedding. This time her parents attended. After one year of marriage they welcomed Jayden Christopher into the world. Three years later Brittany Luna was born. Two years after that Harmony Lily. A year later Brooklyn April was born. They decided to name her that because she was born in Brooklyn in the month of April. Then there is Harry James the second. Two years later Marcus Kane was welcomed into the world. A year later they welcomed their last child into the world Timothy Arthur.

They were happy with their life. Their kids excelled in school. Always at the top of their class. All of them became Head boy or Head girl. After graduating all of the kids already had a name for themselves. They were still friends with Ron, but it was strained. They never told him secrets and was never godfather to any of the kids.

Jayden Christopher Potter was already dating my daughter by age eleven and married in their seventh year. Just three years after graduating Hogwarts he was offered the Minister of Magic posistion and accepted. Everyone else thought that Arthur Weasley would be chosen. It turns out that Jayden has been the best Minister that they have had.

Brittany Luna after graduating attended a muggle college to become a Doctor. She opened up her own practice which has been successful ever since. She treats both magical and muggle people.

Harmony Lily after graduating attended Harvard Law school and became a Lawyer. She works for both magical and muggle people as well. She has never lost a case so far.

Brooklyn April became a reporter. After six years she became The Daily Prophet Editor. First thing she did was fire Rita Skeeter. However because of Ron people cpmplained and she was forced to resign. That didn't stop her because she started her own paper. The real reporters from The Daily Prophet left and went to work for Brooklyn. Three months later The Daily Prophet was forced to quit because no one would buy from them. Brooklyn paper is still going strong.

Harry James Potter became an unspeakable the minute he graduated from Hogwarts. He had to work with the Aurors a couple of times. His father was proud of him, but Ron seemed jealous. Ron has tried to apply for the job, but has never met the high requirements that are needed for the job. His father Harry has been offered to work for them, but has always turned it down. Ron always told Harry that he was stupid for turning down a job with the unspeakables. They have asked Harry every year and every year Harry gives the same answer. NO.

Marcus Kane after graduating took up the posistion of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. He is the best teacher that they have had. He is a favorite teacher among the students.

Timothy Arthur was offered the Headmaster job after graduating Hogwarts because he was always the top student and always helped other students excel in their classes if they needed help. He took that posistion and has been the Headmaster ever since.

However just three years after Timothy has graduated Hogwarts tradgedy would strike the Potter Family. Harry was chasing after a suspect and had him cornered him in an alley when he was hit from behind by a curse. He was killed instantly. His killer was never caught

Harmony HARMONY Harmony

**THE BURROW**

The Weasley family are all sitting around the table waiting for everyone to get ready for the will reading of Harry Potter. They are all sad that they had lost a son and brother. While the everyone else is inside Molly and Ginny are in the kitchen talking.

"Mom who do you think that the Potter and Black lines will go to."

"Your kids of course Ginny they are the oldest."

"What if Harry makes it so that they are not and give it to the other kids."

"Then we will contend it because by law they are supposed to go to the oldest."

"Mom you know what will happen if we contend the will. We lose all money that we will get."

"If we do we could win and get more then possible."

"Mom what if Harry found out about what you did."

"Honey don't worry he never found out because if he did he would of confronted me by now. I am your mother and you know I am right."

Molly and Ginny continue talking when they are interrupted by the guys.

"I can't believe someone would kill Harry. I hope whoever did gets what is coming to them." George says

"Me too Harry did not deserve this." replies Arthur

"I can tell you one thing though. If I find out whoever did do this I will personally curse them myself." Bill says

"Bill don't you think that is a little bad."

"No mother who ever killed him is a coward because they shot a spell in his back like the coward they are. They took away my brother and a father so no it is not."

"I think this is enough for right now come you guys we have to go." replies Arthur

**MALFOY MANOR**

"Narcissa get up me and Draco were ready to go hours ago. It is now time for us to leave so that we can see what that Potter brat has left for us." yells Lucius

**TONKS RESIDENCE**

Teddy is walking around making sure that everything is clean before they go to the will reading. Heading to his grandmothers room he sees her sitting on the bed.

"You ready to go grandma."

"Yeah I am what about you."

"Yeah"

"Have you found out who killed Harry yet Teddy."

"No, but me and the other unspeakables have a suspect we just can't prove it."

"Who do you suspect."

"You know I can't tell you that."

"I know you can't, but let me guess you suspect Ronald Weasley don't you."

"Yeah we all do."

"You will catch his murderer I know you will. Come on lets go."

**LONGBOTTOM MANOR**

"Neville I am worried about Hermione. Her kids say she has hardly talked since Harry died."

"I know all she has been doing is working."

"Do you think Hermione will ever be fine."

"I don't know Hannah, but I hope so."

Neville and Hannah sit for awhile longer before leaving for their meeting.

**POTTER MANOR**

Hermione is sitting on the bed holding a picture of her and Harry on their honeymoon. In the picture Harry has his arms wrapped around her waist while her hand found its way to his cheek and they are looking each other in the face.

"Mom are you ready go." asks Rose

"Yeah just thinking what I'm going to do now."

"Dad would want you to live mom you know that."

"Eight"

"What" asks Rose confused.

"We promised that if either one of us died that the other had to stay until the eighth great-grandchild got married."

"Why."

"For our family. It would be to much if you loss both parents at the same time. We are soul bonded mates."

"Then how come your still alive."

"That promise we made each other we took an oath. I feel the need to die Rose, but that oath me and Harry took is keeping me from dying." she tells her with tears rolling down her face.

Rose just goes over to her mother and holds her in her arms.

A few minutes later Hermione stops crying.

"You ready to go mom."

Hermione nods her head yes.

"Mom you do realize that there will be secrets coming out at the reading."

"I know."

The Potter family leave for the Will reading of their Husband/Father.

**DIAGON ALLEY**

My name is Rita Skeeter right now I am on my way to the bank to speak to a goblin because of the summons I got. After being forced to quit because The Daily Prophet closed I tried to apply for a job at the newspaper owned by Brooklyn. She wouldn't hire me, but she told me that to muggles I am a reporter that people love to hate. When I asked what that meant she told me that even though people don't like her she is still popular because they love to read her stuff. Brooklyn told me she will help me. She told me to attend a muggle college to become a reporter and she would pay for it. I went to college under a glamour to make me look younger and soon found out why Harry and Hermione were so mad at my reporting standards. They were wrong. After graduating I became what Brooklyn said I was a reporter that people love to hate. I was asked for autographs. I loved my reporting job in the muggle world, but then I get the summons from the goblins.

"I'm here to see Ragnok." Rita tells the goblin

"Right this way." the Goblin leads him to Ragnok office. And leaves Rita and Ragnok alone

"Hello Ms. Skeeter how are you."

"I'm good, but why was I summoned."

"I am assuming you heard about Harry Potter."

"Yes how his family."

"They are holding it together, but the reason I am calling is because Brooklyn has decided to hire you."

"Why didn't she tell me this herself."

"She couldn't tell you because she wouldn't have had the time. She already has your first story."

"What story will that be."

"The reading of the will of Harry Potter."

"Why."

"Harry with Hermiones blessing wanted you at the will in secret so people can see the true colors of the ones they look up to. Not only that, but they respect your reading and Brooklyn chose you because she knows you are a good reporter and if can be you can smear the name of a person."

"I'll do it."

"Good your gonna need this." he tells her as he hands her an invincibility cloak.

"Just make sure you give it to Brooklyn after."

"When will they be arriving."

"Everyone should be arriving shortly."

"Where will I be standing."

"Behind us so you can see their faces."

One by one they all come in the room and take a seat so that the will reading of Harry.

"I Harry James Potter oh forget all that crap. Yes I am dead and you all know that or you wouldn't be here. Now where to start. First I would just like to say that before my death I found out a lot of secrets which will be revealed. Some of you will be receiving nothing. There will be some that will even owe money that happens to be my favorite. As for the ones receiving money that will be fine. Now onto the will reading."

"To my children of my first marriage. You knew the truth and never told me for that I leave you four thousand galleons..........to be divided among the four of you. I also strip you of the last name Potter and remove you from the family tapestry. The Ministry has been notified and will be putting the name of your biological fathers on your birth certificates and also your last names will match that of his. Just to let you know you all may share the same mother, but what she never told you is that you all have different fathers. If you had told me the truth I would have given you more money and you would of stayed a Potter."

"To my conniving lying, stealing and cheating ex wife of a bitch. The only good thing I remember doing with you is divorcing you. I give you nothing however you will be paying back every galleon that I had to pay in child support back to the House of Potter with fifty percent interest. I also found out that you stole ninety thousand galleons from my vault before I turned eighteen. You will also be paying that back to the House of Potter."

Ginny looks angry and defeated because she knew that it was coming

"To Molly Weasley I give you nothing because of the love potions that you had given me so that I would marry your slut of a daughter. Like mother like daughter. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree huh. I mean after all you did supply love potions to Arthur You will also pay back all the money that you used to pay for each of your children to attend Hogwarts and any other money you stole from my vaults. Every last galleon **will be** payed back with a hundred percent interest."

Molly looks angry while the rest of the Weasley look shocked.

"To George Weasley I leave you twenty thousand galleons and a house in America to get as far away as you can from your mother. America is big so it will be easy to get lost in."

"To Neville and Hannah I leave you each twenty thousand galleons and your kids fifteen thousand galleons each. Even the ones that Hannah is pregnant with." he says with a smile

"To Ronald Weasley you were a good friend, but that changed. You were always jealous of me. However I never let that cloud my judgement of you so I added you to my will and gave you ten million galleons, but that was in my will ten years ago. I had a new will made after your divorce from Hermione. So I leave you nothing because you beat your now ex wife Hermione POTTER and Rose POTTER."

Ron looks happy to receive millions, but then gets angry when he finds out it changed. He then gets angrier when Harry tells everyone why he wasn't getting the money. The room goes into commotion when that secret is out. Neville grabs George in a headlock to stop him from attacking Ron. The Potter kids grab Bill, Arthur and Charlie to stop them as well. They may want to see Ron dead, but they don't want good people punished. Few minutes pass before the goblins get everything under control.

"To Bill, Arthur and Charlie Weasley I give you each fifty thousand galleons. You guys were like the family I never had."

"To Androdema Tonks I leave you twenty million galleons and a house to wherever you want. You did a fantastic job with Teddy and he has turned into a fine young man."

"To Teddy Lupin I leave twenty million galleons and full ownership of the Cannons. I know you have a job. By the way I fired everyone on the team since they all suck so you will have to choose new players. I know for sure your choices will be splendid. I also leave you a house in America. Choose a nice girl and get married and have lots of kids. Later Teddy I'll say hi to your mom and dad. I forgot something though.

"To Narcissa your marriage to Lucius is null and void and I bring you back into the House of Black. Your a good person and helped me. I never had time to tell Sirius and since he cast you out I recast you in. The sisters are together again. I also give you sixty million galleons."

"Now it's time to give away the Black household and Titles. It will either go to one of you. I asked Narcissa and she turned it down, but she did give me a suggestion and I agree so Teddy congratualtions or should I say Lord Black."

Teddy is shocked and Androdema is proud and Narcissa has a smile on her face. All the Potter kids are also smiling.

"Now continuing on To Headmistress Minerva and Poppy I personally leave you five million galleons each. As for the Hogwarts Hospital Wing I leave one billion galleons and to Hogwarts alone fifteen billion galleons."

Minerva and Poppy are shocked at the donations to Hogwarts.

"Now onto family. I am head of several famalies. I will make you guys heads to the Houses making you a Lord or Lady. It will entitle you to all monies and properties that are left in it. So to start. Rose as you know you are my biological daughter. So as the eldest child I leave you as head to the House of Potter. All properties and ownership. Full ownership of the Daily Prophet when it re-opens. Do some good with that. I already have your first employee. Ask Brooklyn. Take care of your mother."

"Brittany I leave you as Head of House to Gryffindor. All money and properties that are intitaled to that house as well. I also leave you twenty-five percent ownership of Hogwarts. Take care of your mother"

"Harmony I leave you as Head of House of Ravenclaw. I leave you twenty-five percent ownership of Hogwarts. Take care of your mother."

"Brooklyn I leave you as Head of House to the House of Huffelpuff and twenty-five percent ownership of Hogwarts. Help Rose when Daily Prophet opens. Her first employee is already working on it's first story. The Prophets first employee you chose well. Take care of your mother."

"Harry I leave you as head to the house of Slytherin and twenty-five percent ownership of Hogwarts. Good luck with your job and stay safe. Take care of your mother."

"Marcus I leave you as Head to the House of Merlin. Take care of your mother."

"Timothy I leave you as Head to the House of Pendragon and full ownership of Diagon Alley."

"Hermione sorry I'm not there, but you have to be there for the kids. I leave you to take care of the last of Houses that I own. The House of Flemmel and Evans."

Hermione cries and is being held by her sons.

"There is one more thing. As you know Aberforth Dumbeldore died. He was the sole heir of Albus. However I was the sole heir of him and I will now give away all momey from that. To Hogwarts I give one hundred million galleons. To St. Mungos I give ten billion galleons. To the Orphanage I give one billion galleons and school tuition already paid for all the kids there. As for all the rest will be split between my biological kids and Teddy."

"Take care all of you."

"Well that concludes the Will reading of Harry Potter." The Goblin replies

With everyone gone and only the Potter family remaining the Goblin locks them in.

"Mom whats going on." asks Rose

"I'm waiting for your fathers cloak."

"It's at home." replies Marcus

"No it's not Rita has it." replies Brooklyn

With that Rita appears and folds the cloak before handing it to Hermione.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Hermione just nods and leaves with the kids following leaving only Brooklyn and Rose with Rita.

"Rose meet Rita your first employee. So Rita how long will it take to write the story."

"Not long."

"You got the papers to help you."

"Yes."

"Can you write two stories. One on the will and well need a copy for the Prophet. The second story on how the Daily Prophet is back in buisness and will bring the truth."

"I can do it. I also met other wizards that live in the muggle world with journalism degree that are good."

"Can you give me their contacts and I'll check them out." Rose tells her.

Rose and Brooklyn head home and Rita heads to hers to get the paper started.

SIX MONTHS LATER

Six months have passed since the will reading and Hermione is still devestated. She hardly talks and hasn't smiled once. Her kids are worried and wish there was something they could do. Harry called a meeting.

"So Harry what is it."

"Here" he says as he tosses a book on the table.

"What is it." asks Rose

"I found it in Slytherins Vault. It is on time travel."

"Why time travel." asks Marcus

"Im thinking we should send mom and dad back in time after saving him."

The rest of them nod and start researching over the net couple days. They find information on temporary time travel and time travel that can last permently and remember everything.

One month later they put their plan in motion with the help of Teddy.

Harry will go to Teddy to tell him about his father being murdered so that he can take the offender for attempted murder. Teddy will go to the alley that he will be murdered in and pull him through. Rose, Marcus and Brooklyn willl go to the night before James and Harry are murdered. Rose and Marcus will go to the Goblins and create vaults for them with money and books and anything else that they will need. Brooklyn will go to James and Lilly and tell them what is going on.

**NIGHT BEFORE PARENTS DEATH **

**GRINGOTTS**

Walking into the bank Rose asks the first Goblin she see that she has to speak to Ragnok. A few minutes later she is sitting in his office.

"You know me, but I don't know you."

"I'm Rose Potter and I am from the future."

"How can I help you."

"I would like to open up two vaults."

"Names."

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They are to receive the vaults when they get their acceptance letter."

"What would go into the vaults."

Rose hands him twenty shrunken trunks and splits them in two piles. Telling him that one will go in Hermiones and the other will go Harrys. She also hands him the invicibilty cloak and tells him that it will go into Hermiones vault. With the trunks is an inventory of everything. The Goblin looks through the list.

**VAULT OF HERMIONE GRANGER**

_one invincibility cloak_

_thirty five billion galleons_

_Anti-love potions_

_The complete edition of Potion making_

_The Marauders Map_

_Ten Trunks_

_**TRUNK ONE**_

_Two more wands_

_A book on wand making_

_Book on speaking languages of other creatures_

_Book on Magical Customs_

_A copy of Laws from the Ministry_

_A book on blood protections_

_A book on Horocruxes_

_**TRUNK TWO**_

_year one supplies and school books_

_flying broom_

_Books on Nicholas Flemmel_

_500 extra galleons_

_**TRUNK THREE**_

_year two supplies and books_

_A book on all the founders_

_A book and Parsel tounge and Basilik_

_500 extra galleons_

_**TRUNK FOUR**_

_year three school supplies and books_

_A Time-Turner_

_A book on Magical Creatures_

_500 extra galleons_

_**TRUNK FIVE**_

_year four school supplies and books_

_A book on Dueling through the ages_

_500 extra glleons_

_**TRUNK SIX**_

_year five school supplies and books_

_Dragonhide armor_

_500 extra galleons_

_**TRUNK SEVEN**_

_year six school supplies and books_

_500 extra galleons_

_**TRUNK EIGHT **_

_year seven school supplies and books_

_Book on Animangus and Apparation_

_500 extra galleons_

_**TRUNK NINE**_

_A copy of all the books in the Potter Family Library all 500,000 books. All sorted by category._

_**TRUNK TEN**_

_a copy of all the prophecies from the DOM_

**VAULT OF HARRY POTTER**

_one invincibility cloak_

_thirty five billion galleons_

_Two more wands_

_A book on wand making_

_A book on making flying brooms_

_Hogwarts a History the complete collection_

_Anti-love potions_

_Ten Trunks_

_**TRUNK ONE**_

_The Marauders Map_

_Book on speaking languages of other creatures_

_Book on Magical Customs_

_A copy of Laws from the Ministry_

_A book on blood protections_

_A book on Horocruxes_

_**TRUNK TWO**_

_year one supplies and school books_

_flying broom_

_Broomstick cleaning and polishing kit _

_Books on Nicholas Flemmel_

_500 extra galleons_

_**TRUNK THREE**_

_year two supplies and books_

_A book on all the founders_

_A book and Parsel tounge and Basilik_

_500 extra galleons_

_**TRUNK FOUR**_

_year three school supplies and books_

_A Time-Turner_

_500 extra galleons_

_**TRUNK FIVE**_

_year four school supplies and books_

_500 extra glleons_

_**TRUNK SIX**_

_year five school supplies and books_

_Dragonhide armor_

_500 extra galleons_

_**TRUNK SEVEN**_

_year six school supplies and books_

_500 extra galleons_

_**TRUNK EIGHT **_

_year seven school supplies and books_

_Book on Animangus and Apparation_

_500 extra galleons_

_**TRUNK NINE**_

_A copy of all the books in the Potter Black Family Library all 500,000 books. All sorted by category._

_A copy of all the books from the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts Library_

_**TRUNK TEN**_

_Banished Dark Arts books and spells from the DOM_

_Lost Spells over the century from the DOM_

"Is that all." asks the Goblin

"Yes and make sure no one has access to the vault except the owners. Also James and Lilly Potter are going to come and change the will I need you to make sure a copy is put in both vaults." Rose tells him and then leaves.

**WITH JAMES AND LILLY**

At the last minute Marcus decided to accompany Brooklyn

Brooklyn and Marcus will go to James and Lilly and tell them what is going on.

Brooklyn and Marcus enter the house after James lets them in.

"How did you find us." asks James

"We are from the future."

"Who are you." repeats James

"I am Brooklyn April Potter"

"And I am Marcus Kane Potter."

James and Lily collapse on the couch.

"Why are you here."

"Dad was murdered and mom wanted to die, but couldn't so we decided to save him." Brooklyn explains

"That doesn't explain why you came back this far." Lily tells them

"We decided to have them repeat their school years to save people that should of lived."

"So you came to warn us."

"Yes and no." replies Marcus

"Which is which." asks James

"We came to warn you and ask you to do something, but there is one thing that can not change."

"What would that be." asks Lily

"Your death." Brooklyn tells them.

James and Lily looked shocked

"Why can't you save us."

"Your death is what helps to make Tom Riddle lose his body."

"What are you talking about." asks James

"Tom can't die because he created Horocruxes and when he kills you to get to Harry. Harry ends up winning, but we don't know why. Harry is then sent to live with your sister and husband which is very bad. Harry deals with Voldemort all through his school year and even destroys the Horocruxes with the help of friends. Harry finally defeats him in the Final battle which takes place at Hogwarts."

"How the hell does he end up with my sister the will explais that he is not to go there."

"Dumeldork put him there." Marcus tells him

"What I don't get is how we got found the only way for that to happen is for the secret keeper--- He sold us out why."

"Wormtail joined Voldemort same year as Severus."

"Can you tell us what happened to Sirius." asks Lily

"He was put in Azkaban without a trial for betraying you to Voldemort and the murder of muggles."

"What about Albus."

"If it didn't work in his favor then it was wrong."

"What do you want us to do."

"Remove Albus from the will and make Flemmel his magical guardian. Flemmel already sent the acceptance papers to the Goblins. Also add a clause to the will that when Harry is sixteen he becomes an adult and any money taken from the vault before then will be returned with seventy five percent intrest for each year. Make sure that he also doesn't get sent to the Weasley family. Make sure there are copies of the will." Brooklyn asks

"Anything else." asks Lily

Marcus smirks

"If a fake will is created concerning Harry Potter seventy five percent of their estate will go to Harry." Brooklyn shoots a look at Marcus.

"Make sure you also state that Wormtail was the secret keeper. Also make sure that you create vaults that Albus isn't allowed to touch at all have them hidden so that he cant find it just in case this goes wrong."

James and Lilly nod

"We have to go. Bye Grandma. Bye Grandpa."Marcus and Brooklyn say as they hug them goodbye before leaving.

After leaving James and Lilly head to Gringotts where Ragnok is waiting for them and they take care of the will especially by removing Albus.

**NIGHT OF HARRY POTTER DEATHS**

Harry apparates into Teddy house surprising him.

"Harry what are you doing here is something wrong."

"I actually come from the future and I need your help."

"With what."

"Dad is about to be murderd in an abandoned alley way and we need you to catch his killer."

"What are you gonna do."

"We are gonna save dad then send mom and him back in time."

Teddy just nods his head and asks another question

"Which time spell are you gonna use."

"The one that was abolished."

"That's good, but what what about the second part of the spell."

"According to it mom died the same time as dad. We even put the grave in which it will appear when we send them back in time."

"Good so that will cover your tracks. It will even appear in the death registry."

Harry nods his head as they appear in the alley opposite of Teddy.

As they appear in the alley they see Harry looking around. He is shortly followed by a figure behind him. The tip of their wand glows green and it is fired at Harry, but before it can hit him Teddy pulls him through the portal leaving it open at the same time that Harry and Teddy stun the attacker. However what surprises Harry is that instead of his spell hitting its target it hits another. One that was illuisined.

"I guess this is it."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to know who killed your father."

"Everyone suspects Ron, but I don't and I don't think I want to know."

"There are two attackers. So who did you suspect."

"One of the Weasley."

"Do you want to know though."

"No I don't. There are somethings that you are better off not knowing." Harry replies before going through the portal.

Teddy heads over to the stunned and frozen bodies and removes their hoods. Now looking into the face of Ron Weasley, but the biggest surprise is the face of Seamus Finnigan.

"Looks like most were right, but Finnigan is a surprise. I have work to do." he says as he portkeys them to the Ministry in the unspeakable department.

Before leaving he whispers a "Good Luck" in the alley before apparating himself.

**PRESENT**

"What is going on down here." Hermione says as she comes down the steps only to stop at seeing Harry.  
"H-a—rrr—y." Hermione says

"Hey Mione." Harry replies after finding out what is going on

Hermione launches herself in his arms and cries after a few minutes. She then turns to her kids and asked what they did.

Her kids explain what they plan to do. Harry and Hermione agree completely.

One hour later all the kids are saying bye to their parents.

Harmony HARMONY Harmony

Bolting awake Hermione notices that she is in her childhood home. Getting out of bed the first place she heads to is her calendar.

'woah' she thinks

'Hermione.' she hears in her head

'Harry' she asks

'Yeah'

'Do you knowwhen we are.'

'Yeah were eight years old it looks like.'

'Figured Damn I hate this cupboard'

'At least we kept all the information from the future.'

'Yeah that is true'

'Harry you still there' asks Hermione after not getting a response

'Sorry I will have to get back to you there is a Goblin here that has to talk to me.'

At that moment a goblin appears in front of Hermione.

'One just came also. Speak to you later Harry.'

'Yeah.'

"Evening Ms. Granger or would you like Potter."

"Either is fine."

"How about Granger for now."

"Alright."

"Now down to buisness in my hand is an inventory of everything that is in your vault. I have also taken the liberty of informing a client of mine what is happening and he has one has decided to become your magical guardian as for the the other he does not like Albus one bit and has been finding a way to bring him down."

"Who is it."

"Amos Diggory is yours and Nicholas Flemmel will be Harry per his parents wishes."

"Hes a good man. Can you do me a favor and have Dragon hide suit made for Cedric."

"Yes"

"Is there anything else"

"We have been made aware of everything that will happen and will be warning you, but you must be made aware of something."

"What is that."

"I was told that young Harry will be telling you."

Hermione watches as the Goblin disappears and looks down at the paper in her hand.

'Hermione'

'Harry is your meeting over.'

'Yeah'

'How was it'

'Albus made a fake will which they know and that is a crime against him, he is also stealing from me, but hasn't been able to find any houses only the one my parents died in.'

'That's good.

'Yeah so what are we gonna do.'

'You mean what to chnge'

'Yeah' Harry replies

'You have any ideas.'

'We can befriend Neville.'

Over the next hour Harry and Hermione continue to talk about what to change.

'I don't think I can wait a few more years to see you.' Harry replies

'I know what you mean. You just have to wait it out.'

'I will.'

'Night Harry'

'Night Hermione'

'Harry wait the goblin said to ask you'

'Ask me what'

'That we must be made aware of something.'

'Oh that'

'Yes that what is it.'

'Are you sure you wanna know.'

'Yes.'

'We aren't the only ones to come back in time. Who ever it is, is here to make sure everything stays the same.'

'I gues that is something else that must be done then.'

'Yep.'

'Night Hermione'

'Night Harry' she replies before closing the link.

Her last thought before going to sleep is this is gonna be harder than they thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Twenty years after the defeat of Voldemort Harry and Hermione found out about the love potions that were being used. The wizarding community wanted justice however Harry and Hermione being muggle had better idea. If Ron and Ginny didn't want to go to Azkaban they had to agree to the terms of Harry and Hermione. Ron and Ginny not wanting to go to Azkaban agreed and took the oaths.

Harry terms were that they get divorced, but Ginny was to receive nothing not even the secret vault she had that she has been siphoning money to. The only money she could keep is her last paycheck from Quidditch. As for the kids Harry is to receive full custodial rights with supervised supervision. Ginny never wanted the kids and signed her rights away. His in-laws that also took from his account thought they had a right because he married in the family also had to pay back what they stole with interest for the years they took from his account which was even after he was sent to the Durlselys. Harry was angry that he left for Australia with his kids.

Hermiones term was the same as Harrys. She didn't want the money since Ron had made her be a stay at home and left with her belongings and both kids who didn't want to live with Ron. Hermione was offered a job offer in America as DMLE because of Harry. They were relucant, but gave her the job.

Twenty more years passed before Harry and Hermione came back. By then then the kids were grown. Harry and Hermione had married and had six more kids of their own. Harry and Hermione had got jobs and accepted them.

Hermione had got the job of DMLE even though Ron was next in line to get it as he was the most senior Auror. When Ron found out he wasn't getting it he was angry. He told her that he would have her father fire her since he was going to be Minister of Magic.

What Ron didn't know is that instead of his father getting the job Harry was the one that got it. It was only three weeks after Hermione started that she had to fire Ron because he wasn't doing his job right and the only reason they kept him on is because he helped Harry in the war.

Thirty more years would pass and with Harry as minister he was able to make it so that all people and creatures were treated equal. Equal enough that there were even goblins working in the DMLE and Ministry. People liked it that way.

It was six months later that Harry and Hermione were walking home hand in hand laughing and kissing before their world went black.

"Crap." Harry says as he gets up off the grass he is on.

"Harry."

"Hermione." replies Harry as he gets up and goes over to her to help her up.

"Where are we."

"At my hideout." replies a voice

Turning around they see someone they wouldn't expect this time she is younger though

"Ginny." they replied shocked

"Yes now sit down so I can tell you what happened."

"Are we dead." asks Hermione

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean."

"Well you died in the future, but Rose who is a seer like her grandmother knows what happened."

"Grandmother." asks Hermione

"My mom was a seer."

"Was."

"Yes, but because of her manipulations it was taken away from her and she was obliviated from ever knowing about her gift. Now listen as for the now you have been sent in your younger bodies. It is summer before second year. I was sent here after my death which during my death all my memories returned to me."

"If were in our younger bodies then how come Harry looks like hes older."

"You guys look older to each other because the ripple hasn't come yet." she replies as she looks to her left.

"Why are we here." asks Harry

"You are here to change the timeline. You will soulbond earlier, but I will also get to marry mine. Granted I loved Neville he just wasn't my soulmate and before either of you get any ides neither was Draco, but he was a Slytherin."

"Then why didn't you."

"Mom used love potions and potions to make me forget my destiny."

"Which is what."

"Help the chosen one and his mate."

"So we could change a lot of things."

"Yes, but this time Harry I want you to go to the goblins and tell them about the real will. That way you will get to live with Augusta, Amelia or Androdema and any money stolen will be given back."

"Things will change, but there are some that can't and I will not be able to tell you because fate will intervene and make sure that event happens." Ginny tells them

Harry and Hermione nod in understanding when Ginny looks to her left.

"Get ready guys." she says as they feel a ripple go through them turning them how they were before second year.

"Do you have to be possessed this year." asks Harry

"Yes, but this time sell the hide to the goblins. You guys better be ready because we have a lot to do." Ginny tells them.

A/N Well there you have it. As much as I love Weasley bashing sometimes I like to have one of them good besides the twins. Surprisingly this one was easy to write with Ginny being good. This is one shot and won't be continued, but you can if you want.


	6. Chapter 6

While Minerva is in her office grading papers for her second year class she has two students passed out on the floor waking up when a blue light surrounds Harry and Hermione before disappearing followed by a portal dropping two trunks.

"Harry." asks Hermione

"Hermione what is going on and where are we." asks Harry as he looks around

"Perhaps I can answer that." replies Minerva

Harry and Hermione both turn toward the voice and are shocked.

"You both look pretty shocked to see me. What was the last thing you remember and how old are you." she asks them

"I was at the Ministry going over laws and getting ready to do my winning speech for becoming Minister of Magic again. A title which I have held since I was thirty." replies Hermione

"I was at Hogwarts getting ready for the new year. I have been the Headmaster since I was thirty-five after you died from an injury in a battle." Harry tells her.

"How old are you guys."

"We are two hundred and sixty." Hermione tells her

"That still doesn't explain why we are here." Harry asks

"Easy I have been expecting you."

"Why."

"To make the future better. I remember how it was. After I died instead of the great beyond I found myself waking up in my bed and being ten years old. Since then I have been trying to fix and change things and it hasn't been easy and as to where you are in your second year at Hogwarts. It is now two am"

"Is that why we are here."

"Yes it is."

"You are aware of string theory right." Hermione tells her

"Which is why it has been difficult because things had happened sooner or later or not yet. Also people you were dead are alive or the other way around it's also why I am waiting for some things to play out like they did in the future."

"What have you managed to change." asks Harry

"I am sorry Harry, but you are still with your relatives and as you already know there is no such thing as a blood ward, but I managed to put my own ward up that have protected you from them. If any magical person were to look they would see you getting abused by your relatives. The same thing with your relatives. The good thing about that is it will create a memory in their brain."

"So I am safe from them."

"Yes you are."

"Is Albus my magical guardian."

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean." asks Hermione

"He thinks that he is and only knows of twenty-five percent of your inheritance while I control the rest as your real magical guardian which your parents made legal before they died. With my information from the future I am able to make good investments for both of us and have raised it really well."

"What about Hermione"

"I am her magical guardian as well. I didn't like what Albus had done to her in the future.

"Did you save your family." asks Harry

"Yeah I did."replies Minerva with a smile.

"There is no way that you could do this alone." Hermione states

"Always the smart one Ms. Granger your right. Poppy and Amelia Bones were sent back in time also and have been helping me." Minerva replies with a smile.

Harry has a frown and Hermione looks upset.

"Damn I can't use Potter until we marry again." Hermione replies then turning to Harry

"Sorry honey" she tells them.

"It's alright Mione. I can wait forever to re marry you."

Taking out three drinks Harry, Hermione and Minerva drink the juice and hope for a better future that will now be in their hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Loosing his parents at such a young age is a tradgedy. By orders of Albus Harry was placed on the doorstep of his only living relatives, but removed just a week later after the real will of James and Lily Potter was found. He was then sent to live with Augusta Longbottom who was also raising Neville who had lost his parents.

Neville also lost his parents and was an only child. However in the face of loss he had gained a brother.

Harry and Neville were growing up as brothers and if you didn't know them you would think they were. They were alike in many ways. They both were kind and respectful and very good at magic and were being trained at an early age by tutors. They both loved to study and always had friendly competition in that area as well. They also both loved the outdoors, but different areas. While Harry loved the sky, Neville loved the ground.

When Harry was old enough he attended a muggle school per his parents wishes. Neville also wanted to attend so they attended together. There they met two sisters.

Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood

At age four Hermione was in a car crash which left a scar on her face and killed her parents. She was then sent to live with her mothers best friend while in college. Hermione was shy, but warmed up to her especially with the help of her young daughter Luna. Hermione noticed that Luna had a gift. Sadly Hermione would lose another mother figure before her sixth birthday. She knew she had to be strong for Luna.

Luna immediately took a liking to Hermione because she always wanted a sibling now she has an older sister. Hermione comforted her when her mother died and Luna looks up to her.

Luna and Hermione are alike in a lot of ways. They both love to read and are very smart. They will always try to be their best at what they do, but if you want to live you should never piss one off because the other will come after you. While Luna love to fly, Hermione is afraid of it, but will always support her friends.

The four of them met in muggle school, but it was Augusta that knew the changed happened right away while at home.

After dropping them off for their first day at school Augusta decided to go home when she got there she noticed that two balls that kept track of her sons was glowing and waved her hand over it where two names came out.

Her sons Harry and Neville met their soul bonded mates. A Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood.

Augusta smiles because she knows they will have someone to love when they are older, but she also has to tutor those to girls til the four of them start Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8

It has been twenty years since I have defeated Voldemort and all the secrets were able to come out and reveal what was really going on. The first thing I did after defeating him was kiss my wife of one year Hermione.

We started going out in third year and got married after Ron left us alone to search the Horocruxes. It was in our second year that we discovered what was going on with the Weasleys and Dumbeldore and learned that they were using us. So we decided to turn the tables. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

We even had friends that Dumbeldore or the Weasleys never suspected and they helped us. There were friends that were closer to us also that he never gave a second glance at. What they thought happened never really did and some things had, but people made sacrifices.

Lucius Malfoy warned us that the Voldemort was going to send me a message and it would be a fake. I wasn't going to go, but Sirius said that he has to go that he would follow. Sirius knew he would die and made a will at the last minute. That led me to become an adult and no longer have to live with my relatives. I later found out that it was Dumbeldore who used an imperius on Bellatrix to kill Sirius not knowing that Sirius made a last minute will. He was our spy within Voldemorts circle. He also gave us a list of ones that didn't carry the mark. He knew he had to be careful since he was deep undercover.

Draco Malfoy was also a good friend and wasn't upset that I was made Lord Black. He never cared about blood status he just liked the person. We became friends in second year, but no one could know. So we had to keep up appearances. He was our spy within Slytherin to see who was on their way to become a deatheater. In Slytherin our friends were also Crabbe and Goyle who were actually pretty smart and understood everything around them even though they didn't act like it. Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis and Pansy Parkinson. It was through them and Lucius that we found out that Severus Snape was a spy for Voldemort. Crabbe, Goyle, Daphne, Tracy and Pansy all had parents that were supporters of Voldemort even though some didn't carry the mark. They didn't want to follow in their footsteps.

Narcissa was also a spy. She was our spy for the wives of deatheaters. She was to get information from the wives and if any of their children were headed down that road. She was the one that found out about the attack that would be happening on Amelia Bones. Amelia and Susan were having dinner when their place was attacked. Lucius and Narcissa were apart of the attack, but were there to help. They managed to kill the other deatheater there and took Amelia and Susan to safety. Narcissa told them Susan had to return to Hogwarts and Lucius would burn the house down. With Amelia in hiding everything that was found out was sent to Amelia so she could make a strong case against those involved.

Neville and Augusta Longbottom were other close friends. I actually knew Neville my whole life. Augusta found out where I was and it was her that always came to visit and bring Neville to play. Arabella Figg happens to be Augusta sister. Everytime I was at her place Neville was there. Arabella never like Dumbeldore so always told him lies. When we had to attend Hogwarts Augusta told us to pretend we didn't know eachother. I had to act ignorant of magic as if I have never heard of it before and Neville had to act like a squib when we were both actually good at magic. She showed us memories of the Wizegmont and the Order meetings.

Colin and Dennis Creevy, were the other close close friends. Their job was to keep an eye on all Gryffindors to see who is headed to become a deatheater. It turns out that there were actually six boys headed down that path.

Lavendar Brown and Parvati Patil were our other spys within Gryffindor. People thought they cared more about boys and fashion so they were often overlooked which worked to their advantage and were able to extract information three girls were on there way to become deatheaters.

They found out the biggest one of all though. Any one who becomes a deatheater no longer takes the mark because he is no longer giving it to them because they can be found out.

In the Ravenclaw house our friends were Luna Lovegood. Turns out that her gift is real and uses it to her advantage. Cho Chang was also another. Our dating was only a cover so no one would suspect me and Hermione were dating. Cho and Luna were actually really great friends. There was three that were already deatheaters and two that were on their way.

In Huffelpuff there was Susan and Hannah. Susan was giving a great performance after her Aunt was "killed" that one of them was trying to comfort her and actually gave information that wasn't in the prophet to her. Something that only a deatheater would know. What shocked me is that is was Justin who was a muggle-born. Ernie MacMillian was the other spy for us. There were three that were on their way. Our other spy was helping Amelia. He wasn't dead, but he wanted to live in peace when he made Cho his wife. His dad Amos Diggory was also a spy as was his wife. They were aware that Cedric was alive.

There were only two adults that we trusted and they were Minerva and Fillius. All the others were with Dumbeldore. As for the ghosts they supported me and our biggest one was Myrtle who left her bathroom and was able to give us information.

It was after I defeated Voldemort that the trials had started. All the one that became deatheaters were put on trial. If they had killed more then ten they got the veil. If they killed less less then ten they got life. If they were there when a death happened, but didn't kill they would get a sentence depending on how many times it happened. If they were indirectly involved with a death they got fifty to life. If they were never involved or commited murder, but became a deatheater they got thirty years. However if they worked in the Ministry and had the mark or killed or were even a spy they got the veil for commiting treason.

Then Amelia and Cedric revelaed that they weren't dead. Everyone was shocked and a lot of people happy. She was the one to lead the trials. The trials for this lasted a month. All heroes would get their awards after all the trials were over. After the trials it was time to reveal Albus Dumbeldore manipulations.

The first was to reveal Albus crimes. It was revealed that he ignored the Potter Will when he was a witness. With Minerva as Headmaster she found all his journals which revealed all the mind control and love potions he had used on people. He was actually someone that hated muggle-borns, used them to make powerful purebloods over the years. He would steal from accounts of all witches and wizards that were his muggle guardians. He had even killed others. Even his own husband Grinwald. It was revealed that he had destroyed the stone without the Flemmel permission which killed them leaving him as the soul heir of their accounts. He knew about Peter being the secret keeper. His will was read and he had all money and posesions given to the Weasley, but gave his brother the Dumbeldre house, but since Albus ignored the Potter Will they will ignore his and gave everything to me. I didn't so I had everything he owned split between everyone that he stole money from. So in the end I only got twenty thousand galleons just like everyone else. He also lost all titles and awards and was removed from the chocolate frog cards and added to the list of Dark Wizards and mentioned in books as a Dark Lord. His memorial destroyed and portrait removed from Hogwarts, but mentioned in Hogwarts a History as the worse Headmaster because of his crimes. The one thing we never mentioned though was that Albus had faked his death.

Molly Weasley is currently in Azkaban for using love potions for many decades and helping Albus with his plans. She had a secret account that was given to me because she was stealing from the Potter Vault. Her biggest crime though was using love potions on Arthur Weasley while in Hogwarts and all through their marriage. She admitted that she didn't want her children with their soul bond mates, but with ones of her choice that had status, money or both.

When the Ministry heard this they were shocked and outraged and decided to help them out. The Unspeakables went to the book and searched for each Weasley and went to see who their soul bond mate was. Arthur already knew who his was. The kids had to go out and court theirs.

Arthur Weasley is currently married to his soul bond mate Poppy. It turns out that when they got married Poppy got all her control left. Molly and Albus put a loyalty spell on her that makes her loyal to Dumbldore, but since she married her soul bond mate it broke. They have six children already. They are both glad that they are magical because they can live long.

Bill Weasley is divorced from Fleur when they found out that Molly had used love potions on them so that they can get married. Bill went to muggle London and got a flat. He got a job at Gringotts to stay close. His neighbor was a single mother of three, who was also his soul bond mate. Bill and Valerie became instant friends. It took another year before Bill started to woo her. It took another before Valerie finally accepted that Bill wanted to date her. After two years of dating they married. They had three kids of their own and Bill had adopted her kids.

As for Fleur the Ministry had decided to help her out also since she was also a victim of Molly Weasley. Turns out her soul bond mate is Viktor Krum. When told this they got married right away. They are currently living in France.

Charlie was given potions by Molly and after it was flushed out he became angry and upset. Turns out the Molly wanted Charlie to forget he was gay. Molly didn't want that in her family. Charlie married his soul bond mate a year later and even sent the memory of the wedding and Honeymoon to Molly and the catch was that she had to watch the whole thing once it started. That made the guards happy because she screamed so much she lost her voice for a week.

Percy got lucky. Since he left home Molly was never able to control him and he was able to marry anyone of his choice and he did. Percy also told the Ministry that he suspected Molly was up to something, but was never able to prove it so he never brought it forward.

Fred and George married their girlfriends from school and have been happy. Molly was never able to reach them because they were both careful around her. Turns out they didn't trust her for some reasoon.

Ron was questioned by the Ministry about his involvement. Turns out he knew about everything going on and didn't even care. He even planned on killing me after I killed Voldemort, but never had the chance. He was even putting Dudley under the imperius to beat me up. He started doing this two years before I even attended Hogwarts. All because of his jealously and greed he had committed crimes. The Ministry wanted to give his death, but I said not to. In the end It was my decision. All the money he stole was given back to me, but I gave it to the orphanage instead since they will need it. He also had his powers bound and was locked away in Azkaban for the rest of his life.

Ginny was also questioned by the Ministry about her involvement. While she was guilty about the love potions she was not guilty about the stealing of the money. She had only served ten years in Azkaban before she was released after that she left for the states. She has been spotted in California, New York, New Orleans, Washington, Nebraska, Florida, but the most recent is Vegas. We have no idea what she is doing or if she is alive, but all the witness say she looks happy.

All of Order Members were questioned and some were found to be guilty of crimes while the others were sent to St. Mungos to be cured since they were being controlled by potions.

With what we had accomplished bringing all the crimes we all became heroes and were given Order of Merlin first class while me Hermione and Neville were given another for fighting and defeating Voldemort.

We lived as close to Harmony as we could. My wife was Minister and I was the Hogwarts Headmaster. Both had high position of power. Our friends ended up happy as well.

Three years after graduation Neville Longbottom had married Hannah Abbot. Everyone thought that Neville would work at Hogwarts, but they were wrong. He had become an Auror while Hannah who was an only child and after her mothers death the only living heir had become the sole heir of Aberforth Dumbeldore who got it from Tom after he died.

Gregory Goyle married Pansy Parkinson a year after they graduated. They had secretly been dating and the only one who knew was Draco. Gregory had taken over his fathers business, buy Pansy is the one that runs it because Gregory had decided to work as an Auror.

Four years after graduation Colin and Dennis Creevy married Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. They had, had a double wedding. Both brothers became doctors and opened up their own practice together. They also have a background for being healers. As for their wives Daphne who married Colin became a lawyer. She opened up her own office and is currently the number one lawyer in Britain. Tracey became a reporter for the new and improved Daily Prophet. Both Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass use their maiden names while on the job.

Six years after graduation Draco Malfoy married Luna Lovegood. Draco surprised both his parents by becoming an Auror. What they don't know is that he made it to the top by becoming an Unspeakable. Luna Lovegood runs The Quibbler. While it still prints what it did before it is also prints recent news also.

Three years after graduating Ernie MacMillian married Susan Bones. Ernie became a Hogwarts Professor taking up the job of Herbology which he ranked second after Neville. Susan also reached the top of the Auror force by becoming an Unspeakable.

Two years after Cho graduated she married Cedric. Cedric and Cho both got carrers on Professional Quidditch teams. However Cho became pregnant after playing for four years and retired. She then became the Hogwarts flying Professor and coached the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

Six years after graduation Vincent Crabbe finally came back to Britain after taking off, but he brought back his wife Katie Bell who had retired from playing Quidditch because she was pregnant. Vincent and Katie both became Hogwarts Professors. Vincent became the Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin while Katie became the Muggle Studies Professor and also coached the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She became Gryffindor Head of House after Minerva retired

Minerva never became Headmistress, but did stay Deputy Headmistress, but changed it to Co-Deputy Headmistress. She had stayed Gryffindor Head of House and Transfiguration Professor. She served ten more years as a Professor after retiring.

Fillius still holds the same positions, but is now CO-Deputy Headmistress. He served eight more years as a Professor before retiring.

Lavendar Brown and Parvati Patil both became designers. They are self made millionaires. Everyone buys their clothing because they like their designs, They cater to the magical and non-magical.

Lucius and Narcissa became foster parents and took kids under their wing, ut not just any kids. Theytook in ones that were headed down the wrong road. They have been taking in troubled kids for years and have always succeed with the kids turning out great. They have even opened up a camp for troubled kids. It is the kind you don't want to go to.

Amelia was given the job of Judge since we never had one. She has been doing a good job. She died one year after Susan gave birth to her third child.

Androdema Tonks died peacefully in her sleep when Teddy was six.

Augusta Longbottom died two years after Neville welcomed her second great-granchild

Hermione became the Minister of Magic. The whole magical community knew that they needed a different mindset and for that to happen they had to have a muggle-born as Minister and what better person than Hermione. She has done such a good job that she is still the Minister of Magic.

I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts. I also own it. We have the number one school in the world. Our curriculum is also harder. We have also added more teachers and subjects. For first years we have wizard and muggle studies. For second we have wizard and muggle customs. For third years we have goblin studies and customs. For fourth year we have dance classes. For fifth year there is accounting so they can learn to manage finances.

We are all just enjoying our lives and waiting for the day that will shock everyone.

An old wizard walks the muggle streets of London anxious for when he enters Diagon Alley and waiting for the changes that has happened in his absence. He had visited with the Dursleys and was told that they had moved to America that Vernon had got a promotion. He found out from the new tenants that they are only renting because the new owner is Harry Potter.

What he wasn't aware of is that the Dursleys were treated and removed any mind control magic and any compulsion charms. After being removed they all broke down. Harry and Hermione looked in their minds and saw that Petunia and Vernon took Harry in and treated him as one of their own, but two months later Albus came and made it so they abused Harry. They had them attend counciling and are now on good terms.

As he enters the Leaky Cauldron he sees that it is busy. As he enters further he sees that it is getting quiet and that everyone is staring at him. Some even have their hands on their wands.

"No one will be taking their wands out in my pub. You know the rules."

"Madam Longbottom." says one looking at Hannah

"You heard me." she replies while looking at him. She then turns and walks over to the wizard.

"Hello Albus."

"Mrs. Longbottom how are you."

"I am fine."

"Any kids to keep Neville busy."

"Yes we have six kids all attend Hogwarts and are in Slytherin which is pretty funny. I blame Fred and George. My mom is probably rolling in her grave with laughter that all six kids that are half-blood are in Slytherin." she tells him with a smile.

Albus gets a twitch in his eye just as a plate breaks on the floor.

"Excuse me I have to go take care of this. Enjoy Diagon Alley." she says as she heads towards the sound. Everyone watches as he leaves

"Did you see his face when you said that the Longbottom heirs are half-bloods. Does he not realize that blood status has no calling anymore and we are no longer in the past, but are using muggle comunication."

"I saw did you contact the Ministry."

"Yes they are aware."

"Good it sucks that I have to watch my place, but I would love to see his face when he sees that all the buildings are up to date." she tells the customer.

"Well I could bring you the memory." he tells her as he puts on his jacket

"Please do." she tells him with a laugh as he heads out the door.

Walking down the Alley Albus sees that all the buildings are modern and up to date. He stops in front of a bookstore to see that he reconizes one of the patrons. Heading inside Albus went to see how she was. Albus notices that there are three kids next to her and that she is holding a baby with red hair.

"Mrs. Weasley those are beautiful children you have there. I see they have their fathers red hair."

"Actually their hair is the grandmothers. Ron never had nice hair."

"That's true."

"So how is married life."

"It's great how are you."

"I'm fine, but I have things to take care of."

"So do I." Hermione tells him. At that moment the three kids turn into Aurors and stun Albus.

"What's going on." asks Albus

"Take him to court his trial will start now."

"I demand to speak to the Minister."

"Fine well let you talk to the Minister." Hermione tells him. Handing her child to the auror next to her. Taking two steps forward and getting closer to Albus she takes out a pad and pen as if to write notes.

"Mr. Dumbeldore I am Hermione Granger Minister of Magic is there any way I can help you." she asks sweetly

Albus just gets a shocked look and the Aurors that were with him apparate him away.

"Take him to his godmothers please." The auror nods and apparates away before apparating away herself.

The Aurors apparate him and he sees himself in a chair and Hermione sitting in viewing box with Harry.

"Where is the Wizegmont." asks Albus

"There is no longer one. We now use a jury just like the non-magic folks." Hermione tells him.

At that moment all the Jury members come in and take a seat. When the jury sits an Auror speaks to the court.

"All rise the Honorable Madam Bones." he announces as Amelia comes in with papers.

"Take a seat."

"Why am I here."

"You are here to pay for your crimes and we have to come up with a sentence and you will be finding out what has been going on since you've been gone."

"Like what."

"First of all your will. It was all given to Harry, but he decided to change it."

"That's illegal I gave everything to the Weasleys and my brother the ancestral house. You can't ignore a will." he tells her

"You ignored the Potters and you were a witness. If your wondering all the money was split between all the people you stole money from and as for the house your brother had it and the land destroyed and the land rebuilt along with a new house. That house now houses orphans. We know of all your crimes and secrets. And if you want to know how much. Let's just say we know your husband. "

Albus looks shocked and the trial continues. Four hours later the Jury is sent in to determine the guilt. It takes them only thirty minutes before they come back.

The Auror takes the slip and hands it to Amelia. Amelia looks at it and it is handed to the Jury foreman.

"Would the defendant please stand." she asks as Albus stands

"On the account of falyifing legal documents. How do you find the defendant."

"Guilty."

"On the account of Embezzlement. How do you find the defendant."

"Guilty."

"On the thirty counts of theft on under-age children. How do you find the defendant."

"Guilty."

"On the account of Fraud. How do you find the defendant."

"Guilty."

"In the account of receiving stolen property and Larceny. How do you find the defendant."

"Guilty."

"On two counts of False Imprisonment. How do you find the defendant."

"Guilty."

"On the count of kidnapping. How do you find the defendant."

"Guilty."

"On the count of murder in the third degree. How do you find the defendant."

"Guilty."

"On several counts of aiding and abetting. How do you find the defendant."

"Guilty."

"On the count of Misprison of Felony of Sirius Black. How do you find the defendant."

"Guilty."

"On the count of Obstuction of Justice. How do you find the defendant."

"Guilty."

On the count of Perjury. How do you find the defendant."

"Guilty."

" On the count of Malfeasance in office. How do you find the defendant."

"Guilty."

"On the count of Perverting the course of Justice. How do you find the defendant."

"Guilty."

"Albus Dumbeldore you have been charged with the following crimes. You will be sentenced to Azkaban. In my hand is the Sorcersors Stone. It was made by Flemmel. We were able to find his instructions and advance it. So we can make it last however long we want. Your sentence will be two thousand years served in Azkaban Prison without parole." Amelia tells him.

"Why did you do it." asks Hermione

"It was for the greater good."

"For who. For the community or you."

"For both."

"How." asks Hermione

"With Vodemort defeated by Harry it would help the community, but it would also make me a hero again since I trained him." Albus tells them as he sees that his life is already gone.

Albus is then led out of the court room and put in Azkaban.

Two Thousand Two Hundred Years Later

It has been two thousand two hundred years since I have been here. Azkaban has changed a lot. When I first came there were no dementors only Aurors. It ran like a muggle prison. They give us time to relax outside just like muggles. At least I can still see the sun. I had the extra two hundred years because I had tried to escape four times. For every time you try to escape fifty years are added to your sentence.

The first time was when I changed into an animagus and tried to escape. I never made it because once I made it outside I was forced out of my form and stuck to the ground. Apparently that ward was created. It lets prisoners think they got away when they are being watched the whole time, but are caught outside. That was six months after I got there. My animagus powers was blocked after that incident and I was moved to a different ward.

The second time was a year later. An old friend visited and snuck in potions to make polyjuice potion. While in the work shop area I took the form of the guard and left, but just before I reached the gate that led to the rocks I was again forced out of my form, but this time I was stuck in the air. I had gotten my self another fifty years and transferred to another ward.

The third time I tried to use magic, but found I had less magic then when I entered. According to the other inmates each ward suppresses a bit of your magic. I had two chests full of money buried somewhere and convinced a guard to help me. I told him that if he does he will get two. I gave one now and he dug it up and helped me. I almost got away, but they were suspecting it because the cellmate next to me sent a letter to the minister of magic, Hermione Potter. The chest full of money was given to the orphange. The one who told was moved up a ward and was getting ten years off his sentence and will be now will probably get paroled. Which he did five years later. As for the guard he was arrested and sentenced. As for me I got another fifty years and was moved to another ward.

With my magic almost gone I was desperate to escape. This time there was three others who were in on it. We had planned for months. We decided to try how they did at Alcatraz. It was at night that we used our escape, but we never made it off the island. Apparently they use Goblins and Elves at night that stay hidden under invincibility charms. Needless to say we were all caught by the Elves and Goblins. For two of them they had their magic stripped completely and moved into the muggle world. The third one was killed by the Goblin Nation because he killed one of the Goblin guards. As for me I was stripped of my magic also and sent to the muggle ward of the prison.

I have to admit that the prison is better. I was in here for five years when Amelia came and questioned me under truth serum. Apparently someone wanted an appeal and re read my case. So not to waste money they use truth serum first. Hermione had another prison built just for women and another for kids. I have even seen a Ravenclaw that was in Harrys year in here. This prison has to be more secure then it has ever been. It has been two thousand two hundred years I have been here and not one escape, but thousands have tried.

The stone I see on the wall across from me is now gray. It will be a couple more hours before it goes black and when it does I will finally die. I regret all that I have done. I realized all I did was only to help me. If could change it I would.

Long ago Tranfiguration Professor, Headmaster, Order of the Merlin First Class: Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Grand Sorceror

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbeldore

Closing the last journal he has written in and laying in on the desk. He watches as that one disappears as well. Laying on his bed he doesn't hear the foot steps that approach.

"If you could change it would you."

Looking at the voices he is shocked to see exact replicas of Harry and Hermione.

"Were not descendants Albus. I am still Headmaster and Hermione is still Minister."

"Then how."

"That is need to know."

"If you could change it would you." asks Hermione

"Yes."

"Then it should be done."

"How."

"When you die death will send you to the night a few minutes before my parents death."

"What about you two."

"We will be going also to make sure you stay in line. We have much to do." Harry says

A few hours later Albus Dumbeldore dies in his sleep. Just hours later Headmaster Harry Potter and Minister of Magic Hermione Granger-Potter died in their sleep. Their jobs taken over by their descendants.

Waking up Albus finds himself in a bed not knowing where he is. Looking around he notices that he is in the hospital wing. Looking his left he sees Minerva.

"Minerva."

"Albus thank god your awake."

"What happened."

"It were in the great hall when you collapsed, but just as quickly you woke up asking the date. When I said Halloween you apparated out of the castle. I later found out it was to Godrics Hollow.

"What happened."

"James was found dead at the house and Lily and Harry are missing."

"Sirius wasn't the secret keeper. Peter was you need to tell the aurors."

"I was gonna mention Sirius, he killed Peter, but that doesn't matter now."

"Peter isn't dead. He is an animagus." Minerva nods after a few more minutes of silence she coninues.

"I know and I am glad to see that your starting early." Albus looks at her shocked.

"I am the only one that can keep you on track. Death sent me also just in case you veer off. I was able to warn them, but James is dead and Aurors are looking for Peter, but he escaped the Weasley household when he saw the Aurors. He turned human and killed two of them then escaped. Sirius got to the house and rescued Lily and Harry. He went to see if they are okay. Sirius just left and told me he was gonna take Lily and Harry into hiding in the muggle world. "

"It's changing."

"Yes it is."

"What about Harry and Hermione being soulbonded." Albus asks

Minerva just hands him a letter and leaves.

_Dear Albus_

_Minerva told me about the vision you were having which is why you got knocked out. Me and Sirius were able to create portkeys with the elves and goblins help that work no matter what. James didn't make it. Harry has a mark on his forehead. Turns out it is a horocrux. I am not sure if I should leave it in or take it out. I will have you decide. _

_As for me, Sirius and Harry we will be going into hiding. You will only get one chance to contact us and that will be with this letter. After that we will have no contact with the magical world until Harry becomes of age and attends Hogwarts. Make sure everyone knows Sirius is innoncent and Peter is guilty. Also don't tell Remus anything. For some reason we still don't trust him. _

_Take Care_

_Lily Evans (again)_

_Albus I have removed all the magic books from my ancestral **H**ome **A**nd took it with me. I have also claimed head. I am going to teach Lily and Ha**rr**y all the spells I know. **Y**ou know as well a**s **I do that it is n**o**t abo**u**t the spe**l**l, **B**ut the caster. I pr**o**mised James that if a**n**ything shoul**d **ever happen to hi**m** I would protect and c**a**re for Lily and Harry. We are s**t**aying in muggle London. Harry is alr**e**ady powerful. I know Lily doesn't want me to tell you where we are staying and I am respecting her wishes._

_See you in Eleven Years_

_Sirius Padfoot Black _

Seeing some letters in bold he reads what it says and smiles. He makes himself a promise that this time he wont fail.


End file.
